


NDRv3 stuff

by ChocolaChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, they live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolaChan/pseuds/ChocolaChan
Summary: short stories/poemsI'll update sporadically and add more tags as i go on!





	NDRv3 stuff

A Good-morning kiss

She moved slowly, her feet cautiously brushing the floor.  
Kaede sighed quietly, murmuring when the floorboards creaked from a misplaced step. Miu cringed silently, but moved forward with purpose.  
She stepped closer, swallowing her hesitation as she closed her eyes and leaned in to place a small kiss on Kaede’s lips.

She let loose a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, and slowly opened her eyes as a flush spread across her face.  
A pair of lavender eyes was staring into her own.

 

She didn’t expect her to be awake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~


End file.
